mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Ivy Raven/Gone Wrong (Interlude)
The Interview Serious Security Flaw at WICKED! Internal Information finally revealed! There are rumours about a security gap within the WICKED institution. According to an insider*, high-ranked members of the WICKED staff who have dedicated themselves to the development of a cure against the pandemic widely known as the Flare, got infected and already show signs of degeneration. Our whistle-blower reveals that this has lead to grave errors that already affect the running experiments for the entire project. As it seems Subject B 48 has been inserted into the wrong Maze, with unforeseeable consequences. Is the whole Killzone Experiment in jeopardy? We've been lucky to get an exclusive first-hand interview with one of the test subjects of Maze A about the recent development. Hear Subject A 5 talking about the newest arrival in their Maze. Q: Tell us a bit about yourself. A: Well… Name's Newt. I've been in the Glade right from the start, came up with the first group more'n a year ago. Anything else? Hmm… I'm a Runner, just back in business after a nasty injury. Q: What kind of injury? A: A Griever almost got me, almost ripped my leg apart. But that was four weeks ago. Our Med-jacks stitched me up all neat, and it healed proper. Q: Now tell us about the newest kid that arrived. A: Kat. She's the first and only girl in the Glade. But that's not the only thing that makes her bloody different from the rest of us. When she arrived, she was beaten up badly and unconscious. Most of the time she's really nice, but she has that mad idea of escaping and running into the Maze. Then she sort of turns into a hissing and fighting fury, and ya'd better not be near her then. Q: It seems you have spent more time with her than anyone else… A: But only due to my bad leg. She arrived when I was still healin', so I had to help her fit in. But every time ya think she's all nice and calm now, doing her job, she just performs another act of madness. Q: Can you give an example? A: Like when she put up a fight with the Keeper of the Builders, Gally. Admittedly he's a hot- head, too, but she just started to argue and next thing they were almost brawlin'! Wanna hear more? Couple o' days ago she tried to climb those freakin' walls. Can ya believe that? Twenty feet high she was already when she got sort of stung by one of those beetle blades and almost fell down. Most of the boys think she's best put into the Slammer all the time. Q: What do you think? A: Hmm… Don't know, really. She's a puzzle. Cause when she's got some time to think things through she comes up with some freakin' ingenious stuff. And at times she's so nice. More than nice, to be honest. There's more to her. But get one bloody word wrong and Bang! She goes off again. Q: Do you like her? A: Don't know how this could be your business. ** Q: And where is she now? A: In the Slammer, actually. Q: Can we see her? Speak to her? A: No. She's almost calm and composed now. It took me lashings of diplomacy and persuasion to get her that way. Q: Pity. In this case please describe her to our readers. What does she look like? How old is she? A: I guess she's about fifteen or sixteen. But that's hard to say, cause she's pretty small and thin. Redhead – curls all around her head like a red storm cloud. And speaking of storm clouds – that's the colour of her eyes. Storm grey and sparklin'. Q: So you got a close look into her eyes already. A: Is that all? I have a job to do. Should be in the Maze since one hour. Q: Thank you for this interview. *For safety reasons his identity must kept secret. **A5 blushes. Category:Blog posts